Alone and Falling PERMANENT HIATUS
by Shadowelf-88
Summary: Amaya is an Undercover Cop with a secret. She doesn’t need anybody, that is, until she meets Riddick. They’re almost the same, with predatory senses and shields like ice, but when night begins, it will test how much they truly need each other. RiddickOC.
1. Ch I: Prelude

**Title: Alone and Falling**

**By: Shadowelf-88**

**Rating: Meh, PG-13, though it could get a bit heavy for some violence later.**

**Summary: Amaya is an Undercover Cop with a secret. She doesn't need anybody, that is, until she meets Riddick. They're almost the same, with predatory senses and shields like ice, but when night begins, it will test how much they truly need each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and Amaya, you wanna use her, ask nicely and you can. It ALL belongs to the company, I'm not making ANY profit……. Blah, blah, you get it.**

**Beginning A/N: Um, this is my first PB fanfic, please don't sue if some plots twisted, I only watched the movie like 3 times….. okay, here goes.**

Amaya stepped gingerly onto the ship's tarmac, tossing her duffel bag over one shoulder and observing the hangar with a keen, almost predatory stare. Typical trans ship, by this time bustling with people and crew eager to get on board. It was gonna be a long trip to the Tangiers System, and Amaya hated Cyro. It made her feel vulnerable, open to anyone with a mind to attack her.

She stopped as a worker detained her. "Identification please." He said calmly, reciting the words he must have said a million times before. Amaya nodded, pulling her long black hair away from her face as she opened a section of her duffel, fishing through a group of Government-issued fake passports before finding one she liked.

Handing it to the worker, he looked it over, comparing it with a hand-held computer. "Alright, Special Agent Lupe, I'm giving you full Security clearance, and you have twenty minutes to load your cargo before we take off." Amaya nodded with a dazzling white smile.

"Thank you Mr.…. Hoskins. Your help is much appreciated." She replaced her passport, and walked onto the bridge of the ship, closing her eyes until she pinpointed the location of the Storage Chambers.

"Is everything ready?" She asked a short young man, in his early twenties, who was busy wrestling with her cargo. He nodded, puffing with exertion as he moved the large, Plexiglas crate into position. She grinned at the effort it was taking him to move it just several inches.

"Here." She said with a sigh, punching a code of numbers into a small screen. "Try again." The worker glanced at her incredulously, but gasped in surprise as the weight became almost too light. Amaya grinned mischievously, but changed her tone to a deeper, more commanding one. "And watch that cargo. It's much more important than you'll ever be, so treat it like your life."

She turned away, striding to the head cabin, where she was set to stay for the next month or so. Her chamber was much smaller than she would have liked it to be, but she could live with that. She leaned against the wall, staring at the other passengers through long, dark eyelashes. Two prospectors, a kid, a Holy Man and three boys, a rich Antiquities Dealer, by the smell of Polish hanging about him like a plague, and a Merc. He was assisting strange cargo to be put into place at the back wall of the chamber, and Amaya couldn't help but to narrow her already above average vision to see what it was.

A man, tall and bald, with huge muscles lining his entire body. He most likely was being shipped to a slam, by the shackles and horse bit in his mouth, and she wasn't surprised by the extra security. He was huge, no doubt about it, and if she was in the Merc's position, she probably would have too.

The Merc himself noticed her stare, and with a barked order to the men putting the Con in place, he turned to talk to her. "That's Richard Riddick. I'm taking him to a slam, just out of Tangier, where he should have been in the first place." Amaya nodded slowly, biting her lip to keep from laughing. A Merc talking to a Cop. How interesting. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. The names Johns." He held out a hand. She took it warily, still staring at Riddick.

"Lupe, pleased to meet you." He reeked of sweat and Morphine, and she wasn't gonna take a chance going into personals with a Hype, no matter what his profession was. He smiled at her, before turning back to the prisoner.

"Maybe we could catch lunch sometime, hey Lupe?" He asked. Amaya fought to keep her body language civil. "Maybe, but hey, I'm a busy girl." She said easily, the sheer sarcasm flowing off her tongue. He took the hint, and said nothing else.

Too soon, Amaya was placed in her Cyro chamber. She sighed, closing her eyes and hoping for the best.

She awoke what seemed like minutes later, to the sound of alarm bells ringing all around her. Her chamber opened on automatic release, and she fell to the floor, rolling gracefully to her feet. _Good thing I set my stats to the Pilots._ She thought to herself, glancing around the cabin as the Pilots woke too. The docking Pilot, Fry, glanced at her curiously for a moment before running to the controls.

"What the hell is going on!" She shouted to the other pilot, Owens. He shrugged, sprinting to another part of the main cabin. She sighed, and turned back to the controls, where Fry was frantically trying to straighten the ship.

"How can I help?" She called over the noise. Fry turned back to glance at her for a moment, before pointing to a group of levers on the sides of the panel. Amaya nodded, pulling the first down. She was halfway done when a huge piece of something whipped by her face, smashing into her forehead. She slowly lost control of her vision, sliding into dark unconsciousness.

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter numero uno. I'm pretty happy with it, and don't complain if it's detailed, the next couple shall be shorter and more action packed, but I'm gonna follow Amaya's part in everything, instead of skipping sections. Well yeah, R R or I'm gonna stop, flames are accepted if they have a point. So talk to y'all l8r, peace out.

**Shadowelf.**


	2. Ch II: Meeting the Prisoner

**A/N: Okay, this is REALLY soon for me to update, ask my other story reviewers, but I got Reviews, so I'll start earlier. Well, I think I'll bore you with what I have to say for a sec, bear with me and I've got cookies.**

**Brain Fear: Thank you! (Tosses invisible cookies)**

**Hyper Vyper: I work really hard to keep everything spelt correctly, so thankiez for noticing. I like detail too, it bores some people but I like it, I'm REALLY boring. Oh, and keep it up with Tag Along, I'm liking it.**

**BurgerKingsHamburgler: Finally…… a LONG review! Thank Dear God. Lol, well I think I read a fic like that once, you know the whole thigh thing…… but I can't b sure, memory's going. So anywayz, tell me if u like this one.**

**Jesus is my Savior: Well, it's good to hear from a fellow Christian Reviewer! (special cookies!) lol, well I'm going to explain what hit her in a second, I haven't decided what it is yet.**

**OKEY DOKEY! Back to story. Enjoy and REVIEW or I may get violent. Yeah Right, but I can fake it.**

**Chapter II: Meeting the Prisoner**

Amaya woke with a muffled groan, rubbing her forehead and feeling blood. Sitting up between curses, she decided to take a look around the cabin. She looked like the first one awake, though all of the passengers had been ejected from Cyrosleep.

Staggering to her feet with another curse, she decided to check the pilots chairs. Fry was partially unconscious, though breathing, and Owens… Amaya groaned at the sight of a steel spike that had been driven through his chest.

He focused by now almost frenzied eyes on her. "Help…" He whispered, coughing blood. Amaya knelt to take a closer look at the wound, not flinching as blood sprayed across her pale cheek.

"There's nothing we can do." Johns said quietly, staring at the dying co-pilot. Amaya rose to her feet, turning away as the other passengers walked over, and left the ship through a huge hole that definitely hadn't been there at the beginning of the voyage.

It was hot out, way too hot for Amaya. She concentrated as her hair grew several inches shorter, and left the shade of the ship, turning in a full circle.

Deserted wasteland stretched around her, and the sun closest to her radiated almost white-hot light. It was hard to breathe too, Amaya was beginning to get dizzy, and she hadn't been out for a minute.

The rest of the crew joined her, staring around in amazement. "So what the hell happened?" The male Prospector, Zeke asked, pointing the lack of the back half of the ship.

To this Fry shrugged. "Could have been a stray asteroid, something that threw off course, into this planet's gravity." Amaya sighed.

"Anyone finding it hard to breathe?" She asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The other Prospector, Shazza, nodded. "Feels like I'm missing a lung." She commented, still staring at the remains of the ship.

Amaya was about to go back inside and grab some oxygen, but Johns stopped her. "Riddick's gone." He said quickly, sweating already in the heat. Amaya groaned.

"Well that's just GREAT." She snorted, walking into the battered ship and grabbing a few oxygen systems. Johns followed her back outside, where she tossed two systems to Shazza, and belted one to herself.

"If we're going to find someone on this God-Forsaken planet, I'm gonna be right back." She said quickly to the idea of searching for other survivors.

"Five minutes." Johns barked, trying to fake control. Amaya stood straight, pulling a fake salute before walking into the cargo bay of the ship.

Her crate was still right where she had left it, and typing in the Security code, grinned as it opened. Seven Automatic rifles, ten Semi/Automatic pistols, a pair of sniper rifles and a single rocket launcher. Her bargaining tools with the Drug Lord she was supposed to make a trade-off with when she got to Tangiers.

"No point in wasting perfectly good weapons," She assured herself, strapping on the Sniper rifle and both pistols. She had several hundred rounds on her person, more than enough if she met someone a little less than friendly.

Shading her eyes from the sun as she left the battered ship, she walked up behind Johns. "Amaya, reporting for duty, Sir." She mimicked a soldier, saluting again.

He turned around as he heard the voice, raising an eyebrow at the amount of ammo on her person. "How the hell do you expect to carry ALL that across to wherever we're going to?" He asked incredulously.

Amaya just grinned, turning and walking away.

Twenty minutes later, She, Fry, and Johns, Imam and the boys stopped at what looked to the ordinary eye as a white forest. Everyone else sprinted forward, but Amaya stood still, listening. Riddick was around, but she wasn't sure exactly where his scent of Sweat, Steel, and Blood was coming from.

She sighed; walking carefully down the rise, not surprised as she realized it was a field of bones, most likely from a herd of gargantuan beasts that had roasted in the heat.

She met up with Johns several seconds later, who was on high alert of any sign of the escaped con. "Amaya!" He called, spinning around in surprise as she tapped him on the shoulder. "I want you and that rifle to be stationed up there," he pointed to the neck of one of the larger beasts, overlooking the rest of the yard.

Amaya sighed, and easily climbed up a ribcage leading to John's spot. She sat down in between a couple vertebrae, settling her rifle to focus over the entire camp.

Fry and Johns were talking next to a ribcage, and as she focused the view, caught a glance of everyone's favorite anti-hero. "Well, well, look what we have here," She whispered to herself, focusing the view even greater.

He must have heard it, though Amaya had no idea how. He glanced up at her, and there was a long moment of eye contact, Amaya being more curious than anything. She grinned after a moment, letting the rifle lean back against the bone. She almost felt his stare analyzing her before he slipped away, eerily fading from all of her senses.

Amaya decided she was finished, and elegantly leapt from the bones to land behind Carolyn. She spun around, moving into a defensive stance before realizing who it was. "I'm going back to the ship, checking on things there, okay?" Amaya said, carefully tapping her oxygen tank. Fry nodded.

Amaya was halfway back to the camp when the sound of gunshots reached her ears. "Riddick you bastard." She hissed quietly, running back to the remains of the ship.

**A/N: Dude, was that EVER long! Okay, je finir for now, review and I MAY get a post up tomorrow.**

**R&R or else!**

**Shadowelf**


	3. Ch III: The Hole

**Okay! I have like 15 minutes to type this up, and it's early, so bear with me if the grammar's kinda screwy. I'll post it again with more detail if it's all that bad. Oh, and replies to all of my AMAZING reviewers will be posted at the bottom. I have not forgotten about you! Okay, I'm rambling now, lets get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter III: The hole.**

Amaya raced forward, making sure her pistols were loaded as she almost flew across the sandy terrain. She stopped suddenly at a large hole, a smaller, bloodier one against the back wall.

"Allah, Buddha, and all things holy," She hissed, breathing in to have the scent of the Male prospectors blood almost smothering her nose. She glanced up to see Riddick across from her, and hear the dull pounds of the rest of the group's feet.

"Go," She whispered, turning around, but Riddick was already long gone, tearing back across the sand.

When she finally caught up, Johns was battling Riddick and Shazza was trying wrathfully to get a shot in. "Stop!" Amaya shouted, practically ripping Johns off the larger man.

But Johns had the goggles off already, rendering Riddick helpless. Shazza swept forward to point a kick at his head, but Amaya easily caught the foot, spinning the other woman backwards to land hard on her butt several feet away.

She fought desperately as Johns, who had now succeeded in tying up Riddick, was going for her. She almost grinned as he came down to eye level, not hearing what he said from the blood ringing in her ears.

She head-butted him hard, but he had his Nightstick out already, and slamming it into her shoulder, she winced as she blacked out for the second time that morning.

Amaya awoke slowly, assessing her body without opening her eyes. She was chained to a steel wall, sitting on her knees. She ached all over, from the definite bruise on her shoulder to where she had a splitting headache from head-butting the Merc. She opened one eye slowly to realize she was inside the Hunter-Gratzner, one arm chained to the wall, and another chained to the massive wrist of Riddick.

This left her in the uncomfortable position of having an arm across the man's thick bulk, meaning that if he tried to burst out of his shackles, he'd be taking her arm with him.

She sighed, and looking over her shoulder, decided that since she had nothing better to do, she might as well check him out. Bald, eyes closed and muscled chest rising and falling in sleep. She wondered what exactly his eyes looked like, someone had said something about a shine job but she wasn't sure.

She was almost through her examination when he woke. He didn't say anything, just met her eyes with ones a brilliant silver, softly luminescent in the faded light. She vainly tried to keep her heart from racing, but knowing that was hopeless, raised her chin and met his coolly penetrating gaze with an equal one of her own.

"So you're awake," The voice of Johns cut through the silence like a knife. Amaya whirled around, trying to keep her body from leaning back into Riddick's instinctively. The con standing behind her made her feel safe, and Johns did anything but.

Amaya changed her comfortable stance to a more protective one. "Really? Well then I hope you can explain why the hell I'm shackled to a wall?" She rattled one of the chains for emphasis. He grinned at that, and Amaya noticed the purple bruise on his forehead.

"Dude, did I do that?" She grinned, not able to keep the tone of triumph from her voice. Johns turned his expression to a glare.

"Well last time I checked, you weren't in much of a position to say anything, now are you?" He snarled quietly, stepping forward, way into her personal space. She took a step back, almost pressed against the incredibly muscled form of Riddick. She knew it was stupid, but she much preferred a killer to Johns any day.

She glanced at the door as Carolyn and Jack entered. They both just stared at the position she was in, and Johns cleared his throat quickly, taking out the key to the shackles.

"Now Amaya, if you promise not to start anything, I'll let you go, okay? I know you're probably not comfortable there, so as long as you promise, I'll take off your cuffs. Amaya nodded dutifully.

"I promise," She grinned, her voice slathered with fake cheerfulness. He nodded, casting a look at Riddick before taking off both chains, deeply gauging both her wrists in the process.

She stepped away from the con, turning to face Johns with an elegant bow. "Thank you, O Dear One, for rescuing a poor damsel in distress." She commented, the phony British Accent making Carolyn crack up.

"And uncomfortable? I _beg_ to differ," She whispered under her breath as she walked back into the bright sunlight. She heard a deep chuckle from behind her, and grinned at the idea that Riddick heard.

Johns ran up to her once she was several yards away from the ship. Before she could spurt a sarcastic comment, he backhanded her hard across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, licking a spot of blood away from her lip.

"That? That was for hitting me. And this-" He raised a fist to hit her again, but she caught his fist, and threw it away from her. He shrugged, and kicked her already sore legs away from her. "-That was for befriending the convict. Now, we were debating it before, but we've decided that you're gonna play a little hide and seek with us, okay?"

Amaya met his eyes warily. "You mean Zeke?" She asked slowly, remembering the bloodstained hole. Johns smiled. "Exactly. Now, let's get moving." He shoved her forward with the muzzle of his gun, and as she reached to grab her pistol she noticed it wasn't there.

"Where's my-" She began to ask for her pistol, but Johns just attacked the shackles to her wrists. "Talk again and I'm using the bit." He hissed in her ear, making her squirm inwardly in disgust.

The journey to the hole was long and hot, and Amaya wished for some oxygen. She caught Jack glancing at her apologetically, and even Shazza seemed slightly sorry.

When they stopped at the hole, she was about to lean forward when a shove from Johns sent her nearly sprawling into the hole. She caught herself before she hit the dirt with almost feral grace, though taking a stumbled step before regaining her balance.

The smell of blood was almost stifling down there, and Amaya tried not to breathe, hard with almost no oxygen to begin with. "So what do you want me to do?" She called up, fighting for air, and trying to undo her shackles. She must have left her lock pick in her other pants.

"I want you to tell me if Riddick killed Zeke." Johns said smugly, rubbing sweat off his neck.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" She asked sarcastically, looking around the hole again.

"Well, Agent Amaya Martinez, you're a cop, you tell me, and I know you have four murder charges under your belt, so don't say you don't know how to kill people." Amaya glanced up in shock, looking from face to face of the people surrounding the hole.

No one was about to help her, and even Imam seemed resigned to her fate. "Oh, and that hole seems like a good way to begin, by the way," Johns said with a smile.

Amaya flipped him off as she looked at it. She closed her eyes and breathed in, ignoring the blood. There was something else in there. Predator.

She stepped back, feeling her back against the other side of the pit. "No way in hell, Johns, I'm not going, and you can kill me or something first." He shook his head, and raised her pistol.

"Amaya, you go in there, or I kill you. Personally I'd prefer if you lived, there's a couple terrorist groups that wouldn't mind your head, but hey, you pick."

"You don't get it! There's something else in there, dammit! You'd better get on with killing me, cause I'm royally screwed if I do." Amaya shouted, trying to ignore the primal fear running through her body.

"Amaya, you either go in there, or I'll give you Riddick's head on a plate. He's the one tied up, remember? You seemed pretty fond of him back in the ship, how would you like it if I gave him to you with a bullet between the eyes?" Amaya sighed. He'd probably do it too, the bastard.

"You know what? Fine!" She shouted, going to a crouch in front of the hole, trying to balance with her shackles on. She held back a shudder of pure fear as she put her head and shoulders through. It was inky black inside, and she flicked on the flashlight in her belt, staring at the blood sprayed all over the walls with distaste.

"You'd better be worth it Riddick." She sighed, pulling the rest of her body through. After several seconds of crawling and biting back waves of claustrophobia, the tunnel opened to a gloomy cave.

It was too dark for her liking, and even her now gold vision couldn't do much to penetrate the ledges and corners. She sighed, and slowly brushed her flashlight across the floor. She stopped suddenly when Zeke came into view, fighting down a scream. It wasn't Zeke, more like the Prospectors ankle, the ivory bone showing through jagged hunks of torn muscle.

She spun around at the feeling of something behind her, but seeing nothing, glanced up at a shaft of light above her. This was good, a way out. Sighing in relief, she jumped up, meaning to grab at a piece of rock just above her head.

Amaya ignored the sense of De Ja Vu as she felt another presence just behind her, but gasped as long claws caught her just below the center of her collarbone, ripping backwards across her shoulder, another claw went through the bone of her shoulder, separating the bones with a 'pop.'

Her still chained forearms hit the wall in front of her hard, and with a surge of almost animal adrenaline, she tossed the heavy flashlight behind her, grabbing at any handhold with her good arm.

That took her almost halfway up the tunnel, but the monster that was chasing her hadn't given up. The claws raked at her again, though now only lightly grazing her boot-covered ankle. She moved again to make another dodge for the surface, shouting as she climbed, trying to kick off the animal at the same time.

She almost fainted at the sight of several pairs of hands reaching down to help her. Another couple were clawing more dirt away from the opening, and with a final kick, she was dragged out of the hole.

She lay panting on the sand for several moments, cursing and trying to breathe at the same time. She took a deep breath at the familiar feel of an oxygen tank, practically ignoring the voices of everyone around her.

"What happened?" The voice of Shazza interrupted her frantic breathing.

"You……… should have taken……… the shackles…. Off." Amaya panted, glaring at Johns. She was about to say something else, but she closed her eyes against a wave of exhaustion making her see spots.

"…..Riddick's gonna kill you." She heard Jack say to Johns, before closing her eyes against the sheer heat.

**A/N: I think that's the longest chapter I've written like ever. Hope no one was really bored, I changed some plot around from the movie, but hey, Artistic License Baby! Lol, well I gotta talk to my beloved reviewers now.**

**Nicole: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Hyper Vyper: Lol, yeah I guess she is. So keep up with your story, I really do like it.**

**Kiie: I know! Well tell me what you think of the next chapter, it really means a lot to me. Oh, and cool name btw.**

**BurgerKingsHamburgler: Lol, there are so many Mary Sues out there, it gets scary sometimes. Precisely why I invented Amaya. As far as the Riddick/ Amaya action, it's coming, I promise. I don't mind them like having a good makeout scene in the first chapter, but hey, there is a plot too, well I think. Oh, and I used to baby-sit this kid named Amaya (she was like 6) and I always loved her name. I'm not sure if she spelt it that way though…. Anywayz, I'm not old really, let's just say I can drive but I can't drink….. legally anyway. **

**A/N 2: So yeah, here's the chapter. I used a wee bit of swearing, but it's not BAD, and I won't say anything else than I've already used, I think……**

**Well R & R, and tell me what to do with my plot, cause I've got NO IDEA.**


	4. Ch IV: Strange Awakenings

**A/N: Okey dokey, we've got a snowstorm up in this region of Canada, and the schools are closed, so I have time to type finally. I'll reply to the Reviewers at the end of this chapter, (still LOVE you guys) 'cause I feel like writing. Well, let's start and stop rambling.**

**Chapter 4: Strange Awakenings**

Amaya woke slowly to the hushed voices of people above her. She smelt Johns, Fry and Shazza, who were talking in one corner, and Riddick and the others were outside.

Sitting up with a groan, she rubbed her shoulder with her free hand, fighting down a wave of nausea from lack of water. She licked her lips until they stopped cracking, re-opening the cut from where Johns had hit her earlier.

Jack ran into the remains of the ship, and was about to say something to the other adults before noticing she was awake. "Oh my God Amaya, we thought you were dead! Johns carried you back to the ship, when you were unconscious, and Riddick got REALLY mad, you should have seen him! If you weren't hurt, he would have probably torn Johns in half! And then he re-located your shoulder, you were still unconscious but he was really gentle with you and when Johns tried to butt in he said-" Jack was about to say something else, but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I think she's tired Jack, why don't you help Paris go through his shit?" The deep voice of Riddick sent a shiver down her spine, and she shook her head at the idea it wasn't one of fear.

Jack nodded, and with a smile to Amaya, ran out of the cabin. "Here," Riddick said quietly, tossing Amaya a bottle of something old and probably expensive. She caught it with one hand, reading the label curiously.

"Sorry Riddick, but I don't do alcohol." Riddick met her eyes with an almost angry expression. "Well it's that or dehydrate, your choice." Amaya just shook her head, flicking the cap off the bottle and taking a sip of the amber liquid. It burned like hell, but she swallowed and let the liquid travel down her parched throat.

"Thanks…" She said slowly as Riddick knelt next to her, helping her to sit up straighter as she took another sip of the liquid. _Hmmm, I could get used to this stuff. _Her conscience told her, but she just shook her head.

Riddick's deep rumble shook her out of her reverie. "I want you to tell me something Amaya, and tell me the truth." He began, setting his silver eyes on hers. She made eye contact, but knew if she held it, he'd be able to see right through her cool façade.

"Okay…." She replied slowly, raising an eyebrow curiously. He seemed occupied about something, but she wasn't sure what.

"You knew there was something in that hole, and it would have been easy enough for you to kick John's ass, so why did you go in anyway?" Amaya started to make up an explanation, but Riddick's expression immediately silenced her.

Gently pulling her to her feet, Riddick stared down at her, the sheer presence of him almost overwhelming. "You know what? Fine I'll tell you, you'll probably find out somehow." She took a brave step closer, her eyes blazing.

"Johns said it was you or me, and I wasn't about to take that risk." Her voice slowly trailed off, and Amaya let her eyes fall to his boots. She bit her lip as his rough but gentle fingers traced her jawbone, pulling her chin to face him.

"Don't do it again." He growled, making sure his eyes were boring into hers. Amaya moved to protest, but he stopped her. "You heard me. Your life is worth a hell of a lot more than mine, and "the risk" could be more than you know. So promise you won't do it again." He had stepped even closer to her while he spoke, and Amaya could feel their breath mingling, the scent of him beginning to get very distracting.

"I promise, but I don't understand why my life is so important, it doesn't matter much to me anyway." She said quietly as she turned away, moving for the door. She was almost through when Riddick caught her wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"Well it matters to me." His tone was final, and she nodded before walking out of the ship.

**A/N: Okay, that was short, but I needed to put it in eventually. I may put another chappie up tonight, you never know, so review fast and I probably will. Oh, and I hope Riddick was in character, if he wasn't I NEED TO KNOW! okay, better now. On to the reviewers!**

**Kiia: I'm sorry about the spelling mistake, thanks for reminding me. I sometimes forget stuff, and a precise reader helps me a lot with that. Oh, I'm sorry about the shackling part, but some reviewers cough BK cough wanted them to get a wee bit "closer" so hey, I did my best.**

**Inwe Tasartir: Thank you, I do my best. And another cool name by the way.**

**BK: Ok, let's begin. You're not MS-ish just yet (jk, jk, don't sue) I actually like your stuff, detailed. Well, Riddick Protection arrived! I had wanted to do that in the first place, but you helped, so I hope I pleased you. I'm having a couple ideas about Riddick/Amaya, but they'd only work out if I had a sequel, so if this story turns out, I just may.**

**A/N 2: So people Review and I shall give cookies galore! Also, I kinda " Borrowed" a line from CoR, but it fit REALLY well, so please don't flame me for that. (Oh and yeah, I'm kinda looking for a BETA, so anyone who wants in can just email me at that would be excellent.)**


End file.
